Adalet/Aristo
Aristoteles’te Adalet Özet Aristoteles’e göre adalet kavramı bütün di er faziletleri içine alan ve yasalara itaatle ortaya çıkan en tamamlanmı ve en mükemmel bir fazilettir. Aristoteles iki türlü adalet’ten bahseder. Bunlardan ilki payla tırıcı adalettir. Bunun ölçütü geometrik bir yöntemle hakkın ve onurun bireysel çabaya göre da ıtılmasıdır. kinci adalet türü düzeltici adalettir. Bu ise aritmetik e itlik yöntemiyle gerçekle ir. Bu adalet türü insanların özgür iradeleriyle yapmı oldukları antla ma sayesinde i levsel olabilir. Adalet insan davranı larının do ru olup olmadıklarını gösteren en önemli bir ilkedir. Haksızlık ve onun sonucu olan adaletsizlik yasalara uymamak, her zaman fazlasını istemek ve e it olmamak anlamına gelir. Hak ve adalet ise yasaya uygun davranmak ve e itli e riayet etmek demektir. Bu yüzden yasal olan ve e itli e uygun olan hukuki, yasal olmayan ve e itsizli e dayanan ey ise gayr-i hukukidir. Anahtar Kelimeler: Adalet, Payla tırıcı ve Düzeltici Adalet, Fazilet, Devlet, Hukuk, Eylem, Toplum. Adalet kavramı felsefe tarihinin önemli kavramlarındandır ve oldukça zengin bir tarihsel geli im sürecine sahiptir. Bu kavram uzun yıllar felsefenin konu alanı içinde mütala edilmi tir. 19. yüzyılda di er sosyal bilimlerin felsefeden hızla kopmaya ba lamasından sonra bu kavramda artık sadece felsefeyi ilgilendiren bir kavram olmaktan çıkmı ; ba ta hukuk felsefesi ve sosyolojisi olmak üzere özellikle siyasal bilimlerin u ra alanı içinde görülmeye ba lanmı tır. Aristoteles bilindi i üzere Antik ça felsefesinin sistem kuran iki filozofundan biridir. Siyaset felsefesinde hocası Platon kadar olmasa da kendine has bir politika felsefesi vardır. Onun ilginç olan bir özelli i de ça ının politik ya amıyla oldukça içli dı lı olmasıdır. Büyük skender’in hocası olması kendisini politik ya ama katılmaya zorlamı , siyaset felsefesini pratik ya amdan hareketle geli tirmi tir. Bundan dolayı Aristoteles bir takım yalın teoriler yerine kısa, keskin ve uygulanma imkanı fazla olan bir siyaset felsefesi geli tirmeye çalı mı tır. Aristoteles adalet kavramının birden fazla anlamından bahseder ve adalet (Gerechtigkeit) kavramını adaletsizlik kavramıyla (Ungerechtigkeit) birlikte tanınlamanın daha do ru oldu unu söyler. “Yasalara uymamak, onu kendi çıkarlarına göre kullanmak ve dolaysıyla bu ekilde bir e itsizlik yaratmak adaletsizlik, yasalara uygun davranmak ve e itli i bozmamak ise adalettir.” Aristoteles’in adalet anlayı ı iki temel bakı açısına sahiptir: Bunlardan biri niceliksel anlamda bireysel ya da özel (privat) e itlik anlayı ı, di eri kamusal ve hukuksal e itlik anlayı ıdır. Bu kavramlar daha sonra sıkı bir Aristocu olan Thomas von Aquin’de düzeltici adalet (iustita commutativa) ve payla tırıcı adalet (iustita distributiva) olarak nitelendirilmi tir. Aristoteles’e göre genel adalet (iustita universalis), me ru anlamda yasalara uygun ve politik düzene saygı gösteren bir adalet türü olmak durumundadır. Aynı zamanda payla tırıcı adaletde bütünün kendi parçalarıyla olan üstünlükaltlık ili kisine dikkat edilmek zorundadır. Bu açıdan bakıldı ında her iki adalet türü de insanlar arasında e itli e dayanan e itlikçi adaletle “e itlik” ba lamında önemli bir farklılık göstermektedir. Bu tespite ra men Aristoteles’te adalet kavramı her zaman bür bütün içerisinde yani bir polis’teki ( ehir devlet) geneli ilgilendiren ili kileriyle söz konusu edilir çünkü ona göre (tıpkı Hegel’in deletinde oldu u gibi) bütün ( ehir ya da toplum) gerçekli in kendisidir ve polis de do ası gere i adaletin göründü ü en önemli yerdir. O halde bu bütünün parçaları da bu bütüne göre düzenlenmek durumundadırlar. Yani bu bütünün parçaları olan vatanda lar bu bütünün genel amacına, yani genelin mutlulu una katkıda bulunmak zorundadırlar. Nasıl ki Hegel’de devlet ahlaki ya amın totalitesidir; aynı ekilde Aristoteles için de polis, toplumsal açıdan mutlak ba ımsızlı ı en güzel bir biçimde temsil etmektedir. Aynı zamanda polis, en yüksek ilke olan herkesin mutlulu u ilkesine göre devlet düzeninde adaletin sa lanmasını da mümkün kılan biricik araçtır. Polis bu amacı yasalarla gerçekle tirir. Aristoteles’in bu görü ü de Thomas von Aquin tarafında alınıp geli tirilmi tir. Genelin mutlulu unun bu ekilde sa lanıp sa lanamayaca ı yasaların iyili ine ya da kötülü üne ba lıdır. yi tasarlanmamı bir yasa daha az etkili olurken, üzerinde derin dü ünce ve ihtimamla hazırlanmı yasalar daha etkin ve geçerlidir. Bu açıdan yasanın amacının tespiti ve bu amaca nasıl ula ılaca ı oldukça önem kazanmaktadır. Bu açıklamalardan da anla ılaca ı üzere adalet kavramı Aristoteles’te farklı bir yere sahiptir. Yunan trajedilerinde bu kavram gelenek ve alı kanlıkla, Platon’da di er bütün faziletleri ku atan en yüksek fazilet olarak, Stoa felsefesinde ve Skolastik felsefede ise do al hukukla irtibatlandırılmı tır. Aristoteles ise Platon’un adaletin en yüksek fazilet oldu una dair görü lerini aynen alır ve bu görü ü genel (politik) yasal do ruluk kavramına dönü türür. Aristoteles bu genel adalet teorisini Nikomaische Ethik’in 5. kitabında kısaca ele aldıktan sonra bu kavramın özel bir anlamından bahseder. Bu yeni kavram ise göreceli adalettir (iustita particularis). Aslında bu kavram Aristoteles’in adalet kavramıyla polisin somut düzeni arasında kurmu oldu u kurumsal çerçevenin do al sonucu olarak ortaya çıkan bir kavramdır. Aristoteles en yüksek fazilet olan adalet kavramından hareketle polisin ya da devletin pozitif düzeni kavramına ula ır. Buradan çıkan do al sonuç ise, adalet kavramıyla yasanın adaleti kavramının anlam bakımından e itlenmesidir. Bu e itlenme sayesinde Aristoteles do al hukukla pozitif hukuk arasındaki çeli kiyi kaldırdı ına inanır çünkü ne do al hukuk sadece yalın bir normdur ne de polisi kuran yasalar tamamen ola an bir eydir. Aristoteles do al hakları hem tanımlanabilen somut ili kiler olarak, hem de bütün insan do asını ku atan ve ehir ya amını da içeren bir normlar bütünü olarak anlar. Yani ona göre, do al anlamda do ru ve iyi olan polisin yasaları sayesinde ideale yakın bir biçimde gerçekle ebilir. Fakat hukuk olarak tespit edilmi bir yasalar bütününün zamanla bizzat kendisinin hukuksuzlu a sebep oldu u ya da olma ihtimalini Aristoteles göz ardı etmez ve bu olguyu normatif hukukun genelli inden do an olumsuz bir durum olarak kabul eder. Soyutluk ve genellik etik e itlikte birbirleriyle paralellik arzederler. Her türlü hukuk normları Aristoteles’e göre somut hukuksal durumlar kar ısında genelin özele davrandı ı gibi davranır. Aristoteles bu ili kiyi Rhetorik’de ayrıntılarıyla ele alır. Buna kar ın Aristoteles Etik’de yasanın genelli inin ve adil olmasının tek tek olaylar yardımıyla gösterilmesi gere inden bahseder. Aristoteles adaletin bu yüksek formunu, kabul etme ve olumlama (epieikeia ) olarak nitelendirir. Fakat bu genellik hiçbir zaman kapsadı ı tek tek olaylar için tamamen do ru olamaz. Bu açıdan bakıldı ında genelli e dayanan yasaların herzaman hata ve yanlı olma ihtimali söz konusudur. Bu yasalarda görülen bir bo luk ve eksikliktir. Bu yüzden Aristoteles yasaları yorumlamaya dayanan bir metot geli tirmek gere inden bahseder. Bu motod ise yasa koyucunun tarihselli ine, poliste geçerli olan ahlaki de erlerle ve gelene e dayanmalıdır. Aristoteles’in bu yakla ımı, yani yasal ba lukları ve eksiklikleri gelene e ve ahlaki de erlere ba lı bir yorumsal metotla giderme çabası bize ça da hukuk hermeneuti ini ve amaçsal yorumlama tekni ini hatırlatmaktadır. Yukarıda kısaca bahsetti imiz düzeltici adalet ile payla tırıcı adalet ba lamında Aristoteles, yasalarla güvence altına alınmı ve polisin düzenini sa layan bir ilke olarak genel adalet kavramıyla, bu yasalara uymamaktan kaynaklanan ve mülkiyetin e it da ılımından da ortaya çıkacak olan özel adaletsizlik kavramı arasında önemli bir ayrım yapar. Bu adaletsizlik türü üniversal adaletin altında sıralanır. E it payla ımı zedeleyen her türlü ihlal Aristotelese’e göre polisin düzenini tehlikeye atar. Buna kar ın her yasa ihlalinin de e it payla ımı zedeledi i iddiası do ru de ildir. Buradan hareketle partiküler ya da özel adaletin ne ceza hukukuyla ne de herhangi bir yaptırımla ve polis düzeniyle ilgili olmadı ı saptamasında bulunmak yanlı olmasa gerekir. Bu ba lamda böyle partiküler bir adaletsizli in ya da e itsizli in açı a çıkması durumunda bunun nasıl bir yaptırıma tabi olaca ı sorusu kendili inden açı a çıkmaktadır. Bu soruya cevap verebilmek için Aristotelesin e itlik kavramından ne anladı ı sorusu üzerinde kısaca durmak gerekmektedir. Aristoteles kendi fazilet ö retisine uygun olarak e itli i, bireyin en uç noktalardaki avantajların ve dezavantajların tam orta noktası olarak betimler. Bu anlamda e itlik bireysel açıdan kayıpların ve kazançların e itlenmesi anlamına gelmektedir. En adaletli olanla e it olanın özde le tirilmesi Aristoteles için herhangi bir kanıta ihtiyaç duymayan genel bir kabuldür. Yani bu apaçık bir do ruluk olup, herhangi bir ispatlama yöntemine ihtiyaç göstermeyen bir gerçekliktir. Mülkiyet payla ımında e itli in olamayaca ı ve bu anlamda e itsizli in aslında e itlik oldu u tespiti ba lamında Aristoteles, özel mülkiyetin ve dolaysıyla da mülkiyet payla ımının iki tarzı ve bu tarza ba lı olarak geli en iki formu arasında ayırım yapar. Birincisi normal bir toplumsal ya amda ortaya çıkacak olan onur, para ve di er de erlerin da ılımında kendisini gösterir. Böyle bir da ılımda herkes aynı oranda da ıtılan eylerden yararlanmayabilir. Kimisi daha çok alırken kimisi de daha az alır. Burada söz konusu olan bireyin toplumsal statüsü ve konumuna göre de i en bir adalet çe ididir. kinci tür adalet ise toplumsal sözle meyle ilgili olan ve insanlar arasındaki ili kileri en do ru bir biçimde belirlemeye çalı an adalet çe ididir. Bu ikinci adalet türünü, yani bireyin sosyal statüsünden ve toplumdaki kabulünden ba ımsız olan bu adalet türünü Aristoteles, bireyler arası ili kilerde açı a çıkan yasal ya da yasadı ı olgularda kar ıla tı ımız ve bu anlamda ceza hukukunun ve pozitif hukukun konusu olan adalet kavramı altında inceler. Bu ve buna benzer her türlü olay için Aristoteles e yanın özüyle ilgili olan adalet ölçüsü arayı ına girer ve bu ölçüyü “en e itlikçi bir e itleme” olarak nitelendirir. Thomas von Aquin Aristoteles’in bu kavramını “ eyin ortası” olarak nitelendirir. Kazanç ve kaybın e itlenmesi Aristoteles’e göre her ikisinin aritmetik ortalamasının alınmasıyla açı a çıkar. Bu yüzden bu i lem kesin bir de er e itlemesine ihtiyaç duyar. Bu açıdan bakıldı ında bu de er e itlemesinin konusu olan bütün e yanın kesine yakın bir ekilde belirlenme imkanını kendi içinde ta ıması gerekir. Burada açı a çıkan en önemli güçlük ise, polis’te ya ayan insanlara ortakla a sahip olunan bir eyin en adaletli bir ekilde da ıtılmasıdır. Burada niceliksel bir biçimde e it olmaktan ziyade geometrik bir ili ki göz önüne alınarak kısmi e itlik hedef olarak alınmalıdır. Böyle bir payla ım ya da payla tırmada en güçlü bir kurum olarak polisi ayakta tutan bürokratların ya da devletin gücünü temsil edecek ki ilerin hangi içsel ölçüte ya da ölçütlere göre seçilece i ya da bu makamların neye göre e it bir biçimde da ıtılaca ı önemli bir soru olarak kar ımıza çıkmaktadır. Bunun dı ında sava larda kazanılan sava ganimetlerinin payla ımın da hangi kıstasa göre yapılaca ı ayrı bir sorun olarak ortaya çıkmaktadır. Aristoteles bu problematik ba lamında zenginlik, do u tan kazanılan asillik, bireysel kabiliyet ve özgür olup olmama açısından kısaca sosyal statü ba lamında bir e itsizli in ortaya çıkabilece ini bunun da bir e itsizlik de il aslında e itlik oldu u tespitinde bulunur. Bütün bunlara bakılmaksızın mutlak anlamda e it payla ım ona göre asıl adaletsizli in ve e itsizli in kendisidir. Vatanda ın politik statüsünü Thomas gibi bütün için bireyin kendi öneminin bir ifadesi olarak anladı ımız takdirde Aristoteles’in payla tırıcı adalet anlayı ını bir cümle ile özetleyecek olursa unu söyleyebiliriz: Aristoteles’te e yanın payla ımı temel anlamda bireyin toplumsal katkısına indirgenmektedir. Bu anlamda bireyin toplum içindeki sahip oldu u bireysel ve politik prestij bireyin polisin düzenine yaptı ı bir katkı olarak yorumlanabilir. eylerin payla ımının bireyin bütüne yaptı ı katkıya indirgenmesi ve onunla sınırlandırılması ve bu ba lamda farklı statülerin görmezden gelinmesi toplumda yüksek statüye sahip olan insanlar tarafından bir e itsizlik olarak, daha do ru bir ifadeyle adaletsiz bir e itlik uygulaması olarak algılanabilir. Fakat haksızlı a dair bu tür tecrübeleri görmezden gelen e itlik uygulamaları her zaman görülebilen bir durumdur. Bu tür bir uygulama ba kasına adil ya da gayr-i adil davranma gücünü elinde bulunduranların da rahatça yapabilecekleri bir eydir. Bu açıdan bakıldı ında do al hukukun tek ba ına yeterli olmadı ı muhakkak surette toplumda adaleti ve e itli i mümkün oldu unca gözetecek pozitif bir hukukun varlı ı bir zorunluluk olarak ortaya çıkmaktadır. Bu olmadı ı takdirde adalet güçlü olanın inisiyatifine ve iste ine bırakılmı olur ki bunun sonucunda adalet de il adaletsizlik ortaya çıkar. Aristoteles payla tırıcı adalet kavramı ba lamında yanlı bir hukuk anlayı ına dikkatleri çeker. Bu anlayı ise “misliyle mukabale” anlayı ıdır. Ona göre Pitagorasçıların benimsedi i bu anlayı yanlı bir hukuk algısıdır. Aristoteles’e göre, misliyle kar ılık verme olgusu ne payla ım hukukuna ne de e itleme ilkesine uygun dü mektedir. Mesela bir devlet memurunu döven birisini dövme yetkimiz yoktur fakat bu onun cezasız kalması anlamına gelmez. Burada asıl yapılması gereken ey, aynı zamanda yapılan davranı ın yanlı lı ını gösterip yapanı e itmektir. Yani burada misliyle kar ılık verme olgusundan ki inin hukukunu kendi eliyle koruması de il, uygun ve ölçülü bir kar ılık ya da ceza verme olgusu kasdedilmektedir ki bu da devletin ve yasaların yapaca ı bir eydir. Bu durum aynı zamanda devleti bir arada tutan önemli bir özelliktir. Yani Aristoteles bireye kar ı i lenen bir suçun cezasının suça maruz kalan birey tarafından de il, yasalar tarafından verilmesi gerekti ini fakat bu arada yapılacak tek eyin suçun kar ılı ını vermek olmadı ını aynı zamanda ilgili kurumların suçu i leyene dönük bir e itim sürecini ba latmaları gere ini özellikle belirtir. Bu gereklilik ça da hukuk anlayı ına oldukça uygundur. Aristoteles’in hukuku sadece ceza verme olarak algılamaması oldukça ilginçtir. Bütün bu anlatılanlardan sonra Aristoteles hukuk ve hukuksuzlu un ne oldu unu betimledi ine inanır. Ona göre hukuksallık, aldatmak ve aldatılma arasında orta bir yoldur. Yani ne aldatmak ne de aldatılmak hukukun kendisidir. Bu ba lamda adalet ise orta yolu bulmaktır. Böyle bir orta yol, di er faziletlerde oldu u gibi ifrat ve tefritin ortası anlamında alınmamalıdır. Buradaki orta yol, daha çok e itlik anlamındaki orta yoldur. Adaletsizlik ise hukuksuzlukla ilgilidir. Burada e itlikten ziyade zararlı olan ve birilerini haksız avantajlar sa layan “e itsiz bir ili ki” söz konusudur. Burada en önemli unsur bu e itsiz durumu ve haksızlı ı “isteme” durumu olup, aynı zamanda böyle bir durumda bireysel bir keyfilik de bahis konusudur. Aristoteles için hukuk her eyden önce toplumun ya da bir bütünün hukukudur. Bu ilke birlikte ya amanın en temel belirleyicisidir. Özgür ve e it insanların özgürlük ve e itlik temeli de hukuka dayanır. Kar ılıklı kabul ya da e itlik olmadan toplumsal hukuktan bahsetmek oldukça zordur. Hukuk ancak bireyin yasalara dayanması sayesinde vardır çünkü hukuk neyin hukuki neyin gayr-i hukuki oldu una karar veren bir mevkide bulunmaktadır. Adaletin olmadı ı yerde aynı zamanda gayr-i hukukilik de söz konusudur. Bundan dolayı hukuksuzlu a dü memek için birey herhangi bir eylemde bulunmadan önce o eylemin sonucunu iyi dü ünmeli ve ona göre davranmalıdır. Öncesi dü ünülmemi bir eylemin do urdu u zarar, o bireyin hukuksuz bir eylemde bulundu unu gösterir. E itli i ve dengeyi bozan böyle bir davranı onu yapan ki inin haksızlık yaptı ını gösterir. Eylemin öncesini dü ünüp, sonuçlarını öngören ve buna göre davranan birey ise, hukuk’a uygun davranmı ve böylece haksızlık yapmamı olur. Fakat bu davranı kesinlikle iste e ba lı bir davranı olmalıdır. stek dı ı zorlamayla yapılan davranı larda bu ölçüt kullanılamaz. E er hukuka uygun olmayan davranı bilgisizlikten ve cahillikten kaynaklanıyorsa bu bir dereceye kadar mazur görülebilir. Fakat böyle bir durum söz konusu de ilse yapılan hukuksuz davranı ın kar ılı ı yapana verilmelidir. Bu tespitlerden sonra Aristoteles Nikomaische Ethik’in V. bölümünün 14’üncü pragrafında hukuksallık ile adalet kavramı arasındaki ili kiye parmak basar. Aristoteles hukukilik ile adlilik kavramlarıyla ve hukuk ile adalet kavramlarının ne tamamen birbirlerinin aynı oldu u ne de tamamen birbirlerinden farklı oldukları tespitinde bulunur. Hukuksal olan belirli bir anlamda hukuktan daha genel bir eyi anlatır. Bu anlamda hukuk ile hukuksallık Aristoteles’e göre birbirlerine oldukça yakın kavramlardır. Fakat hukuksallık kavramının kapsamı hukuk kavramına göre biraz daha geni tir. Aristoteles burada oldukça önemli bir ayırım yapar, hukuksal olan bir ey aynı zamanda bir hukuka i aret etmesine ra men, aynı hukuksallık her zaman bir yasallı a i aret etmeyebilir. Bunun temel nedeni yasanın en genel belirleyici olmasına kar ın, ortaya çıkan bazı özel durumlar için yeterli olmamasıdır. Yasanın genel durumları göz önüne alması ve bu arada bazı özel durumları kar ılamıyor olması aslında anormal bir durum de ildir. Yasalar özleri gere i en genel normlardır ve en genel normların bütün özel teferruatları tek tek belirlemesini beklemek yanlı olur. Aristoteles bu olgunun bize niçin her eyin normlarla belirlenemeyece ini en güzel bir biçimde gösterdi i inancındadır. Bu olgu böylece kabul edilmelidir çünkü bütün detayları içine alabilecek olan tek tek olayların hepsini içine alan bir yasal düzenleme mümkün de ildir. Aristoteles bu saptamalardan sonra ilginç bir soruya cevap arar. Cevabını aradı ı soru ise udur: “ nsan kendi kendisine hukuksuz bir davranı ta bulunabilir mi?” Yasalar insanları mevcut hukuka uygun davranmaya zorlar. Mesela yasa ba kalarını öldürmeyi kesinkes yasaklar. Fakat aynı zamanda insanın kendini öldürmesine de müsaade etmez. Kısaca hukuksuz bir i lemi bireyin kendi kendisine uygulama hakkı söz konusu de ildir. Fakat Aristoteles burada ilginç bir ayrıntıya yer verir. Kendi kendisini öldüren bir insan aynı zamanda devlete kar ı da bir hukuksuzluk i lemi olmaktadır. Bu oldukça ilginç bir durumdur. Zira devletin bireyin kendi kendini öldürmesine karı ması ve bunu kendine kar ı yapılan bir hukuksuzluk olarak görmesi hukuk felsefesi açısından orijinal bir saptamadır. Ki i kendisi acıyı çekmek istemesine ve onu arzulayarak yaptı ını iddia etmesine kar ın, devlet böyle bir hakkı hiçbir kimseye tanımaz. Bu yüzden böyle bir suçu i leyen birisini devlet cezalandırır ve onu devlete zarar veren birisi olarak nitelendirir. imdiye kadar anlattıklarımızı sonuç ba lamında özetleyecek olursak unları söyleyebiliriz: Aristoteles adaleti evrensel (yasal olan, gelene e ve ahlaka uygun) ve özel olmak (do ru ve e it olan) üzere ikiye ayırır. Yasalara itaat anlamında adalet aynı zamanda bir erdemdir. Fakat Aristoteles bu iki türlü adalet ayrımında ilgisini daha çok özel adalete yöneltir. Adil olan insan servet, para ve buna benzer iyi eylerden sadece kendi payı kadarını alırken, adil olmayan insan bunlardan kendi payına dü enden daha fazlasını alan insandır. Özel adalet, düzeltici (insanlar arasındaki e itlikle ilgili) ve payla tırıcı (insanlar arasındaki zenginli in da ıtılması anlamında) olmak üzere ikiye ayrılır. Payla tırıcı adalet belirli bir toplulu un oldu u bir yerde kendini gerçekle tirir. Bu adalet türünden beklenen da ıtılması gereken belirli bir eyi iki ki i arasında bunların de erleri ve hak ettikleri oranda payla tırmaktır. Bu anlamda adalet iki ya da daha fazla ki iye kendi payına dü enden ne azını ne de daha fazlasını vermektir. Adaletin bu tanımı ve devletin buradaki rolü devlet felsefesi bakımından oldukça ilginçtir çünkü devlet günümüzde daha çok bu da ıtmayı bireylerden aldı ı vergilerle yapmakta ve bunun do al sonucu olarak da bir sürü su-i istimaller meydana gelmektedir. Aristo’nun anladı ı anlamda devlet –ki bu aynı zamanda eski Yunan devletinde görülen bir özelliktir- insanların kendisine hissedar oldukları ortak bir kurum olarak algılanır. Yani o, devleti bir sürü orta ı olan bir kurulu gibi kabul edip, onun etti i karlardan ortakların bu kurulu taki i levlerine göre da ıtılması gerekti ine inanır. Bu bakı açısı günümüz bakı açısından oldukça farklı ve ilginç bir durumdur. Düzeltici adaletin iradi eylemler (ticaret, hukuk) ve irade dı ı ya da iradenin kötüye kullanıldı ı eylemler (hile ve zorbalıkla mala sahip olma, hırsızlık, bireye ve mala kar ı yapılan saldır vs) olmak üzere iki alt dalı söz konusudur. radi eylemlerle irade dı ı eylem arasındaki fark ilkinde bireyin iradesiyle i in içinde olması, ikincisindeyse iradenin kötüye kullanılmasıdır. Bu ekilde yapılan bir eylem adaletsiz ve dolaysıyla erdemsizdir. Bu aynı zamanda ortak sözle menin de ihlalidir. Böyle bir davranı ı yapan bireylere kar ı -haksız uygulamalar ve hırsızlıklar kar ısında- yargıçlar devrededir fakat onların ilk amacı cezalandırmaktan ziyade kar ı tarafın zararının tazmin edilmesidir.24 Düzeltici adaletle payla tırıcı adalet arasındaki di er önemli bir fark da ilkinin aritmetik orantıya göre, ikincinin ise geometrik orantıya göre i levsel olmasıdır. Yasa kar ısında herkes e ittir ve yasa eylemin yasaya uygun olup olmadı ı ile ilgilenir. Düzeltici adalet adından da anla ıldı ı gibi haksız ve erdemsiz bir biçimde edinilen malın ya da buna muadil eylerin yargıç tarafından buna alandan alıp, kendisinden alınana vermek ve dolaysıyla bir tarafın bozdu u e itli i tekrar sa lamaktır. Bu ba lamda Aristoteles Pitogorasçı “kar ılılık ya da kısasa kısas” ilkesinin düzeltici ya da payla tırıcı adaletle bir ili kisinin olmadı ını, buradan hareketle e itlik ilkesine ula manın mümkün olmadı ını belirtir. Bu tespitle ilgili olarak Aristoteles üçüncü bir adalet türünden bahseder o da özellikle ticari faaliyetlerde kar ımıza çıkan de i -toku adaletidir. Bu adalet türü özellikle devletin bekası için gereklidir çünkü kurum olarak devletin varlı ı da bu adalet türüne ba lıdır. Yani devlet ancak hizmetlerin kar ılıklı de i -toku uyla bir arada tutulur. nsanlar devlete, devlet de insanlara bir eyler verir ve aynı zamanda alırlar. Aristoteles insanlar arasındaki de i -toku un de erler üzerinde olamayaca ı, yani bu day veren bir insanın kar ısındaki insanın sahip oldu u pamu u almak istemeyece inden dolayı genel bir de i -toku aracısına ihtiyaç duyuldu unu bunun da paradan ba ka bir ey olmadı ı belirtir. Paranın kullanılmasının di er bir amacı da de erdeki dalgalanmalara mani olması ve burada açı a çıkan keyfi “de er” vermeleri engellemesidir. Aristoteles adaletli davranmaları gereken ve genelde de davranan üç insan tipinden bahseder. Bunlardan ilki ödül ve liyakat payla tırıcısı devlet adamı, ikincisi haklıyı haksızdan ayıran yargıç ve son olarak da ürünlerini hakça bir fiyata satan üretici ya da çiftçilerdir. Bunların adaletli ya da adaletsiz davranmaları onların iradesiyle ilgilidir ve bu konuda bir ölçüt söz konusudur. Fakat ona göre ticari adaletle ilgili hiçbir ahlaki erdem mevcut de ildir. Bu tür adalet türünde adalet bir erdem olarak ortaya çıkmaktan ziyade, malların de erinin üzerinde satılmasını önleyen bir nevi koruyucu bir mekanizma durumundadır. Bu yüzden Aristoteles ticari adalet türünü adaletin temel türlerinden biri olarak görmez. O politik adaletle apolitik adalet arasında da bir ayrım yapar. lk adalet türü özgür bir devletin vatanda ları arasında söz konusu olan bir ayırımdır. kinci adalet türü yani apolitik adalet türü ise, daha çok do al adaletle ilgilidir. Fakat bu do al adaleti tam olarak uygulamak imkansızdır. O sadece bir istisna olarak var olabilir. Aristoteles sadece zorlamaya dayalı eylemlerin sonucunda açı a çıkan olumsuz durumdan de il, aynı zamanda kaza, hata, kızgınlıkla (yapılan eylem adaletsiz eylem olsa da) yapılan eylemlerin cezai durumu gerektirecek eylemler olmadı ını belirtir. Fakat bilerek, dü ünüp ta ınarak yapılan eylemin kendisi adaletsiz oldu u gibi, yapan ki i de gayr-i adildir. Kaynakça Aristoteles, E itim Üzerine, (yayına hazırlayan: J.Burnet), (çev: Ahmet Aydo an), Say Yayınları, stanbul 2008. Aristoteles, Nikomaische Ethik, hrsg. von P. Gohlke, Paderborn 1956. Aristoteles, Politik, Aristoteles Werke, überst.und hrsg.von H.Flashar, Band 9, Bücher I-III, übers.und erl. von. E. Schütrumpft, Darmstadt 1977. Aristoteles, Nikomaische Ethik, in : Aristoteles Werke, überst.und hrsg.von H.Flashar, Band VI, Darmstadt 1977. Canaris, C.W., Methodenlehre der Rechtwissenschaft, 3.Auflage, Berlin 1995. Günther, K., “Was heisst „Jedem das Seine“, in: Auf der Suche nach der Gerechtigkeit. Hauptthemen der Rechtphilosophie, hrsg.von K.Englisch, München 1971. Röhl, F.K., Die Gerechtigkeitstheorie des Aristoteles aus der Sicht sozialpsychologischer Gerechtigkeitsforschung, Baden-Baden 1992. Ross, D., Aristoteles, (çev: A.Arslan& .O.Anar vd.), Kabalcı Yay., stanbul 1999. Topakkaya, A., “Bir Söylem Olarak Sosyal Adalet Kavramı“, Erciyes Ünv.Hukuk Fak.Dergisi,cilt I, sayı:2, 97111, Kayseri 2006. Von Aquin, T., Recht und Gerechtigkeit. Theologische Summe I-II, Fragen 57-59, überst. V. J.von Kroner, Bonn 1987.